<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy is not okay by rainbow_kitten_5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756014">Tommy is not okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_kitten_5/pseuds/rainbow_kitten_5'>rainbow_kitten_5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), it's all going to be okay, no beta read we die like the community house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_kitten_5/pseuds/rainbow_kitten_5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is not okay. Tubbo can tell by the dark shadows under his friend’s eyes. How Tommy no longer has the energy to scream or create any hijinks. Tubbo selfishly admits that at first, he was grateful for the lack of chaos, but then he found himself missing Tommy’s taunts and teases and he realized something was very wrong. Tommy is never quiet. Tommy is always making some kind of noise, whether it’s with his mouth or he’s knocking under a stack of iron you worked very hard for, he’s never quiet. In fact, Tubbo is fairly certain they have barely spoken at all since L’manberg’s fall. Tommy had come to Snowchester to convince Tubbo that they need to take Dream down now or never, but otherwise? They have been exchanging a few quick greetings and a couple of whispered apologies but they haven’t really talked.  </p><p>Tommy overexerts himself preparing to take down Dream and Tubbo realizes they still have a lot to talk about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommy is not okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy is not okay. Tubbo can tell by the dark shadows under his friend’s eyes. How Tommy no longer has the energy to scream or create any hijinks. Tubbo selfishly admits that at first, he was grateful for the lack of chaos, but then he found himself missing Tommy’s taunts and teases and he realized something was very wrong. Tommy is never quiet. Tommy is always making some kind of noise, whether it’s with his mouth or he’s knocking under a stack of iron you worked very hard for, he’s never quiet. In fact, Tubbo is fairly certain they have barely spoken at all since L’manberg’s fall. Tommy had come to Snowchester to convince Tubbo that they need to take Dream down now or never, but otherwise? They have been exchanging a few quick greetings and a couple of whispered apologies but they haven’t really talked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo can’t say that he isn’t a little bit at fault. He’s been coping with the whirlwind of terrible events like he always did, by throwing himself into his work. It’s how he managed to hold on when Tommy was suspected to be dead, it’s how he didn’t break under the mental abuse he endured when he was working under Schlatt. So Tubbo’s been working on building his little escape in Snowchester and attempting to help Ranboo with his memory loss. He still hasn’t processed a lot of his life, especially the past couple of weeks. Considering Tubbo is living with Tommy this has probably been the least they’ve ever interacted not counting Tommy’s exile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Tubbo’s noticed Tommy’s hasn’t been the most open either. Whenever Tubbo is home, Tommy is never there. Tommy is always mining in a cave system or out gathering resources. Tubbo knows his friend has always been laser-focused on his goals when they’re important to him. It isn’t a stretch to say that Tommy is dedicated to taking down Dream, the tyrant that’s been playing a painful game of cat and mouse with them for longer than Tubbo can remember. Dream is confusing that way, sometimes Tubbo isn't even sure who's playing the cat and who's playing the mouse. So it’s not surprising that preparing to take him down is going to take a lot of time and energy. All Tubbo can do is try to stay out of Tommy’s way and offer him support when he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a rainy Sunday afternoon when Tubbo truly realizes how not okay his best friend really is. The rain is heavy and hard. It comes down in buckets and traps Tubbo inside the small raggedy house. He paces back and forth, rubbing his hands together in frustration. The brewing storm has put all of Tubbo’s plans for the day on hold and while there is lots he can do inside it’s taking him a while to adjust to the new set of plans. It doesn’t help that he hates the sound of rain. Tubbo never used to hate the rain. He remembers running through puddles and giggling with Tommy as they’d push each other into the mud. But now the rain is tied all too closely with Tubbo’s last visit to Logstedshire. Staring up at the tower his friend had built as the rain fell into his tear-streaked eyes. He and Tommy still haven’t discussed that tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noticeable creak of their wooden door catches Tubbo’s attention as the one and only Tommy pushes it open before trudging into their poor excuse of a shelter. Tubbo’s mind relaxes in relief at the distraction and he’s about to call out a simple hello to his friend but then he fully takes Tommy in and the words burn up in Tubbo’s throat. Tommy is still wearing the dull blue armour they’d recently acquired. The heavy metal digs into his friend's hands and weighs heavy down on his head. Since they got the armour Tubbo hasn’t seen Tommy without it but for some reason, at this very moment, it looks even heavier and burdensome. Tommy is drenched from the rain as well. His red and white T-shirt clings to his ribcage and his blonde hair sticks out in several different directions it most definitely shouldn’t. Tubbo might have giggled at the ridiculousness of Tommy’s current appearance but his friend’s face ensures that it’s anything but a laughing matter. Tommy’s face is overly pale and almost swollen in an unhealthy way. His friend’s eyes dart around the room with a determined rage but his eyelids droop in a way the sets off alarms in Tubbo’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What are you looking at?’’ Tommy snaps but his tone lacks its usual force. Tubbo blinks a few times trying to collect himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Tommy are you alright? Just it’s pretty stormy out and you look…’’ Tubbo trails off not finding any words that are even remotely considered polite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Jesus, Tubbo you really know how to flatter a man.’’ Tommy shots back his voice coated in sarcasm as he makes his way towards a wooden chest in the corner of the room. Tubbo fidgets for a minute watching his friend shuffle through their materials before pulling out a shining iron pickaxe from the pile. Tommy pulls it out and attaches it to the strong belt around his waist before looking over at Tubbo and offering a weak smile. It looks forced. ‘’I found this epic ravine a little bit north of here and it was filled with materials!’’ Tommy announces, genuine pride in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Really?’’ Tubbo questions as Tommy nods back sitting down on the floor to start spreading out what he’s collected. Tubbo rushes over to join him making the appropriate sounds of awe when Tommy holds up a partially impressive find. It’s wonderful and Tubbo even starts to feel a tad optimistic of their chances of actually taking on Dream, they still, of course, have a long way to go but it’s a start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Well,’’ Tommy starts once he’s laid out all the resources. ‘’I guess I’ll see you later, big man.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What do you mean?’’ Tubbo asks instantly as Tommy starts pushing himself off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I just came back to quickly get a replacement pickaxe cause’ The handle of my old one was flimsy and it broke while I was mining,’’ Tommy explains gesturing towards the iron pick hanging loosely by his side. Tubbo scrambles up staring at his friend in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’It’s pouring outside!’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Eh, I’ve faced worse. Besides we only have a week at most before Dream starts another scheme to destroy everything we’ve worked for.’’ Tommy points out his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. His eyes widen and Tommy quickly coughs clearing his throat. But the coughing doesn’t stop and Tommy’s face twists in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Tommy!? Are you sure you're alright!?’’ Tubbo questions freezing in place, not knowing how to help his friend. Tommy coughs a few more times before straightening up to give his friend a false smile with watery eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Just something caught in my throat, is all.’’ Tommy brushes off with a rough voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Still, that was a nasty cough, maybe you shouldn’t run off back into the storm,’’ Tubbo argues as Tommy pushes past him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I don’t need your pity,’’ Tommy says forcefully, reaching towards the door handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’m not pitying you. I’m your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> .’’ Tubbo replies not fond of the sharp tone of his friend’s voice. Tommy’s body goes rigid and Tubbo wonders if that’s the first time they’ve actually acknowledged their friendship aloud since Tommy’s exile. Tubbo feels the all too common guilt swim in his gut at the reminder of the pain he’d put his best friend through. ‘’Just at least take some food with you.’’ Tubbo offers moving over to their small furnace planning to get some potatoes for Tommy. He crouches down carefully pulling a few baked potatoes away from the flame. Tubbo smiles with satisfaction as he hears Tommy adjust behind him, clearly begrudgingly agreeing to wait. Tubbo rises turning around to hand off the rations but finds that Tommy is not reluctantly holding out his hands but instead hugging his arms tightly around himself as he leans against the entryway. Tommy catches his eye and Tubbo sees how much the red and purple bags under Tommy’s eyes have grown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeah, thanks Tubbo, but I don’t really think I’m going to be that hungry for a while.’’ Tommy insists, not pushing himself off the wall. Tubbo has to physically restrain himself from glaring down at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Tommy, I think it’s pretty clear you're sick.’’ Tubbo deadpans, mentally sighing at Tommy’s inability to admit he’s been ‘’defeated’’, even if it’s just an airborne germ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’M NOT SICK-’’ Tommy whines his voice splitting at the high pitch he’s using before he descends into another coughing fit sliding down the floor. Tubbo hastily rushes to his friend’s sides dropping the potatoes to the floor, food be damned Tommy is much more important. ‘’I’m fine...’’ Tubbo doesn’t buy Tommy half-excuses for a moment as the smell of damp disease flows off his friend and sticky sweat rolls down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Tommy,’’ Tubbo starts, placing his hands on his friends shaking shoulders. ‘’You can’t possibly go out like this.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’But Dream-’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’We can’t fight Dream if you push yourself until your bedridden.’’ Tubbo points out, as Tommy rolls his head back and groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’m a big man Tubbo! Big men don’t get sick!’’ Tommy whines slumping into Tubbo’s arms. Tubbo can feel Tommy’s body is radiating an unnatural heat, despite Tommy’s shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You’re delusional.’’ Tubbo quips, fondly rolling his eyes. Tubbo swallows a small lump in his throat when the question pops into his mind, the conditions were much worse in the wilderness, what if Tommy got sick when he was in exile? Would he have just kept working until he passed out? Tubbo shakes his head remembering he has problems in the present to focus on. ‘’Come on Tommy get up, you need to get into a bed,’’ Tubbo says patting his friend’s fluffy blonde hair, a pleasant sense of normality flowing through him at the action. Tommy just nuzzles closer into Tubbo in reliance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I refuse. I’m not sick.’’ Tommy grumbles into Tubbo’s shoulder causing him to let out a laugh at the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’How can you claim to be healthy when you can't even stand?’’ Tubbo challenges. Tommy just makes an angry growl-like sound in response. And as much as Tubbo would almost like to stay in this moment forever, sitting safe and warm with Tommy in his arms, he can feel Tommy’s wet clothes starting to dampen his own. ‘’Come on at least let’s start taking off your armour.’’ Tubbo removes his hands reaching up to pick the helmet off Tommy’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’No,’’ Tommy says with such finality and fear that Tubbo freezes. Tommy’s body has become tense but he doesn’t move positions. ‘’Armour stays on.’’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Tommy...you need to sleep and there is no way you’ll be able to with all this armour digging into your skin.’’ Tubbo reasons with a patronizing huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Nahh,’’ Tommy disagrees, his words slurring with exhaustion. ‘’I’ve been sleeping with armour since...at least since the community house was...wrecked.’’. Tubbo is about to fall into a swarm of memories of the unfortunately destroyed building but he pauses rolling over Tommy’s words in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’That can’t be comfortable,’’ Tubbo remarks carefully not sure what he should do with the information he’s been given. Tubbo knows he can’t let Tommy just fall asleep in his armour though, he needs to take it off so he can change into clothes that aren’t the perfect breeding ground for bacteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Nope, armour is very comfortable and it’s what’s attractive to women,’’ Tommy argues the denial clear in his voice. Tubbo knows how stubborn Tommy is when he wants to be but he doesn’t understand what is making him so upset over this of all things. Tubbo moves his hands so he’s holding Tommy again and rubbing the hair that pokes out of his helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Tommy’s it’s fine. You’re safe here, it’s okay to rest for a bit. You can go to your room and take the armour off yourself so it’s your choice and I promise you it’ll still be there in the morning.’’ Tubbo promises, pleading Tommy understands. Tubbo really hopes Tommy knows all the silent things he never says, things thousands of apologies won’t ever be able to express. After a few agonizing seconds, Tommy finally mumbles some sort of agreement and Tubbo allows himself to breathe again. Tubbo laughs as Tommy whines about having to walk to his room and ends up crawling on the floor just to prove a point before closing the wooden door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo smiles, Tommy is not okay but he’s going to be. They both are. It’s going to be long and hard and they’re going to scream until their throat dries up from hatred, but in the end, they’ll be okay. They have each other. In the end that’s all that matters.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>